


Cupcake Thief

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: Alex Jnr., Cupcake - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Who keeps stealing Lucy`s cupcake? a little Superlane fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I`ve been trying to finish other stuff but things like this keep popping into my mind, hope you enjoy

Lucy has had enough of this, no matter how hard she tries she never gets to eat her damned cupcake. 

She has tried everything, she has locked it in her desk, carried it around in a special lead lined box, even set up diversionary cupcakes and pot stickers, by now she is considering that it really might not be Kara stealing it. If not for the fact that her wife always seems to have the right type of frosting around her mouth whenever it goes missing she would be looking for a new culprit.

And so she does the only other thing she can think of, she places it in the middle of the command centre on a pedestal with a laser entrapment cage around it and waits, and waits, and waits until finally hours later she gets the alert the cage has been triggered. She quickly comes out to find the cage seemingly empty and the cupcake missing. 

And then she hears it, the tiniest of giggles.

 

Sneaking carefully making not a sound she slips around the corner; coming face to face with her wife and 5 year old daughter faces covered with frosting and big smiles as Kara unsuccessfully tried to hide the wrapper. She smiles softly at little Alex Jnr. and then looks to her very guilty wife.

Kara seems to be looking anywhere but at Lucy trying to come up with an excuse but then Lucy kisses her, and she swears a cupcake has never tasted better than when it is from her wife's lips.

She steps back leaving a giggling Alex and gobsmacked Kara as she says "you Mrs Zor-El owe me a new cupcake" leaving Kara nodding as she tries to pull her jaw off the ground.

Hours later she returns to her office to find another cupcake this one decorated with the symbol of the house of El clearly in her daughter`s hand and for the life of her she can`t bring herself to eat it

**Author's Note:**

> As always thoughts and comments are appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alexandra Zor-El Lane A.K.A. Jnr.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568376) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Alexandra Zor-El Lane A.K.A. Jnr.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568385) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)




End file.
